


Green Eyed Monster

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, but hints so vague they could be used to flavor LaCroix, hints of past SandHunter, only mentioned - Freeform, takes place after episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: What happens after SkekMal kidnaps Brea?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some trouble working on my Final Fantasy fic so have this Dark Crystal drabble instead

SkekMal grunted as he staggered through the Dark Forest, the prize he had managed to snatch after the Archer's appearance held in his claws. Damn that insufferable Mystic for interfering with his hunt! One of these days he would find a way to wring the Archer's neck without ending his own life, he swore it.

Crossing the Dark Forest took longer than he would have liked, his injuries slowing him down. It would have been much easier if he could have just flown the Crystal Skimmer directly to the Castle but he had been forced to release the beast at the edge of the desert as the Skimmer could not fly without the hot desert winds to keep it aloft. SkekMal had watched the beast as it flew away, secure in the knowledge that the creature would find its way back to its master before turning his back to it and setting off into the forest.

He stumbled his way into one of the many hideouts he had scattered throughout the forest, gripping the wall for support as he snatched up some rope and attempted to tie up the Gefling he had captured. So far he had managed to ignore her attempts to escape his grasp but her struggling was aggravating his wounds now. “Stay still!” He growled.

“Never!” She only fought him harder, her frantic struggles jostling something from around her neck. SkekMal's eyes narrowed as they fell upon the familiar string of bones. He snatched it from her neck, snapping the string as he brought it up to his face. “Hey! That's mine!” She protested.

“Where did you get this?” He demanded.

The Gelfling glared at him, “That's none of your business, fiend!”

“It was the Sandmaster, wasn't it?” It was not a question he needed an answer to. He would recognize Rek'yr's work anywhere.

She stilled, regarding him with suspicious eyes. “Why do you care?”

“I don't!” He growled, bloody spittle flying from his maw. The Gelfling flinched back, afraid. Skekmal took advantage of her fear to examine the charm closer, snorting when he recognized the tiny bones.

“Moog bones, _for protection_. Pah! Lots of good that little charm did you.” He sneered, “You won't be needing this where you're going.” The charm couldn't protect her from the fate that awaited her and even if it could she didn't deserve to have it. The little princess had no idea of its true value, unaware of the thought put into it by the one who had crafted it.

The Hunter was reminded of a similar charm he had stashed away in his rarely visited room in the Castle, hidden at the bottom of a chest he had not opened since he had tossed all reminders of the Sandmaster into it and slammed it shut.

As he tucked the string of bones into his pocket the Gelfling renewed her struggle. “Give it back, you thief! Monster!”

“Quiet!” He growled, holding his sharp claws up to her delicate throat, “The only reason you're still alive is because you are bait for Rian. Living bait works better for drawing in prey but it is not necessary, understand?” The threat scared her into compliance long enough for him to toss her into one of his cages, ignoring her protests as he tied a covering around the cage and attached a heavy chain to the top.

SkekMal grunted as he hauled the cage over his shoulder, feeling more blood start to trickle from his wounds. He would need to make haste, he could not die, not now, not ever.

He was the Hunter. He was eternal.

Fiddling with the string of bones in his pocket to distract himself from the pain he started the long trek to the Castle.


End file.
